


If It’s In Our Blood

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blue Balls, But no actual sex..., Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Hand Jobs, He’s also a softy, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Is So Soft, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Hand Jobs, Sexy Times, and horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geralt has been attempting to take his and Jaskier’s relationship to the next level...but each time they start getting intimate Jaskier stops it.OrGeralt has blue balls and Jaskier is terrible at communicating when it’s important.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier sings them into a room, one with a singular bed, not that it's very important. They've been sharing beds off and on for the last year. Jaskier would sleep on Geralt's chest...and sometimes he'd roll over and spoon the bard.

Either way, he always smells Jaskier's sweet scent. His pretty soaps he'd spend all their coins on. Sometimes that's all it took to get him hard...just smelling him.

"Toss a coin to your Witcher~" Jaskier softly sings below his breath as he drops his lute beside the door, a smug grin on his lips.

He sits on the side of the bed, taking off his amour. Tired from his day's work, killing the town monster, a werewolf. He barely got paid for it...and the werewolf was more fierce than they usually are.

He's had a shit day and being forced to listen to the bard's insistence singing didn't exactly help his case. Not when he stops focusing on the song and starts focusing on his lips, the way they form the lyrics, and the way his throat bobs, and gods.

He's been hard since the second verse.

He continues ripping off his amour, more determined to get undressed and have his hand on his erection. Get Jaskier in the bed, push him down and kiss up his skin.

Jaskier hums the rest of the song as he turns his eyes on Geralt, on him with a little narrowing of his eyes all seducing like and it goes straight to his dick. 

Jaskier wants this too.

He can't wait to get his clothes off. As soon as his amour is on the floor he rushes over to Jaskier, captures his lips in a rough kiss, and then he pulls Jaskier close to his body so he can feel every inch of it.

Jaskier is hard too. He can feel through his layers of clothes and it fuels his desire. He pulls Jaskier's shirt off almost ripping it before his pants and he licks a clean line down his neck.

His erection aches and when Jaskier cups it with his slender palm he almost loses it right then and there. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself as Jaskier begins to palm him gently and steadily. It's so good it's on the verge of painful.

Jaskier pushes on his chest, taking control, and he walks backward until he lands on the bed. Jaskier sits on his thighs, a shit-eating grin on his lips.

"Fuck Geralt," he almost sings to him as he leans down and kisses his neck, slowly moving down his skin. "I could get used to this view."

He grunts, makes a noise of pleasure and agreement. Jaskier looks good like this, half-naked, sweat rolling down his skin as he arches his back in just the right way while riding his thighs.

Fuck.

He leans his head back against the sheets, his erection rock hard and begging for release. If it was anyone else he would have just taken it in his hand and finished it himself but...Jaskier looks so damn sexy that he can't bring himself to end it.

Jaskier cups his dick again, palming it slowly for a moment before attempting to pull his pants down. He plants his feet on the floor, pushing down and raising his hips so that Jaskier can undress him.

Off with his pants and undergarments and up with his erection. It stands tall, a red and ruddy tip pouring precum, and gods when Jaskier grasps him once more he's curling his toes into the wooden floor.

"Jaskier," he calls out as Jaskier strokes him fast and tight, making sure to give the head a nice rub on every downstroke.

He's going to cum, he feels it building up in a fiery heat in his stomach.

"I-" a warning, he needs to give one but he finds himself unable to. His voice doesn't want to work and he can’t stop thinking that Jaskier would look beautiful covered in his cum...

Jaskier stops.

Just stops.

Jaskier's hand is removed and he just stares down at him like he's someone else. A frown crawls across Jaskier's lips.

"Sorry but- I just- I don't want to do this anymore."

It hits him hard, staring up at Jaskier, watching all these different emotions cross Jaskier’s face.

Jaskier gets off of him, still hard and aching, and heads to the bathroom without a single word or explanation. He hears the splashing of bathwater and that's that.

He lays there, erection hard against his stomach, just barely beginning to flag, and he just puts his arm across his eyes. He wants to finish, to stroke himself to completion, but something about the way Jaskier left has him sick to his stomach.

It felt like...he was forcing Jaskier into something.

The cold air helps his erection die down but the lust is still there, stifling his lungs, and he can't help but wonder what went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times. There’s going to be lots of those...

On their way to the next town, they ride Roach. The horse whines and goes slower than usual in some sort of protest against the more than preferred number of passengers.

He could scold her, tell Roach to get over herself, but he's quite enjoying the pace. A small up and down motion, Jaskier in front of him, leaning back against his chest, letting him smell his scent of lilac.

It gets him all bothered.

Not that he'd admit that to Jaskier, not after last night. It's all water under the bridge and if Jaskier doesn't want to talk about he won't bring it up. His arousal isn't anything new nor is blue balls.

It wasn't the first time and certainly won't be the last.

"Geralt," Jaskier says, a small vibration rattles his skin in just the right way, sending red hot blood to his dick. "I wish we had more peaceful trips like this," Jaskier almost sounds half-asleep, warm and content in his embrace.

"Hm," he hums, loving the way Jaskier shivers as he feels the vibration from his chest. It's satisfying seeing the small tint of red on Jaskier's cheeks.

He's hard.

He ignores it.

Roach goes on the dirt path, slow and steady, and occasionally she has to step over a log or two, forcing Jaskier to scoot back and right into his erection.

He doesn't say anything...but it feels good. A sudden relief overtakes him and he gets that primal urge to thrust into Jaskier, to rub against him, to show off how hard he makes him.

He doesn't.

That isn't what their relationship is.

"Mmm," Jaskier mumbles, turning his head and kissing his neck as he speaks. "Are you happy to share Roach with me now?" Jaskier almost laughs against his skin, all sleepily, his eyes are half-lidded and his lips are wet from his licking.

He leans down and gives Jaskier a kiss, nothing fierce nor lust-driven. Just a simple touching of skin, just because Jaskier looks so damn cute right now.

Jaskier laughs against his lips as he pulls away and turns around to face forward, a silly smile on his lips. "Such the romantic," he coos, leaning down and whispering something to Roach before leaning back heavily against him.

Jaskier scoots back until their backs are fully touching, until his erection is pressed against his ass, and all he can do is hold onto Roach's reins harder.

"Jaskier-"

"Geralt," Jaskier cuts him off, saying his name all 'don't you start with me’ like, and he doesn't fight it.

Jaskier looks ahead, a small smile on his lips as he presses his hands on his thighs and moves back against his clothed erection. Again and again, unsteady, uncertain movements that make him feel so alive.

He grunts into Jaskier's neck, teasing the skin with his teeth. Fuck...it's good. If only they had more coverage, he'd tear off both their clothes and fuck Jaskier silly.

He holds both the reins in one hand, and uses the other one to rub up Jaskier's thighs. He cups Jaskier's dick, the growing erection between his legs before hearing Jaskier hiss a slew of mumbled curses.

"Geralt," Jaskier slumps over for a moment as he slips his hand inside Jaskier's loose pants. He rubs the harden lump, letting his fingertips touch the head in fluttery touches.

Just making sure Jaskier comes undone.

"You know-" Jaskier starts, seeming to intend on starting a rant on something or another, but he lets himself go underneath his final layer of clothes. He grasps Jaskier's bare erection and strokes it, cutting off all train of thought Jaskier had.

He strokes Jaskier, leisurely, seeing as they had plenty of time before the next town. Jaskier leaned back against him, not rubbing, but slumping and hissing, and just withering from all the pleasure.

He doesn't mind that he's not receiving any pleasure right now...

Jaskier bites his lips and moans softly into the air as if trying to hide what they're doing despite the fact that no one else is there. Except for Roach...who probably hates them right about now.

"Geralt," Jaskier calls out his name, his dick twitching in his hold, and when he rubs the head he smears precum around it.

Jaskier thrusts his hips into his palm, creating a slew of sounds that sends more blood to his erection, happily reminding him that he's not touching the right organ. "Geralt," again Jaskier calls his name, all broken like as he slumps over himself once more as he cums in his pants, coating the insides of the fabric.

Jaskier pants and leans back against him tiredly, not moving as he removes his hand and fixes up his pants. "Good...so good," Jaskier sighs against him, feeling such satisfaction in seeing his hand covered in cum.

He pulls it close, gives it a little lick, tasting Jaskier before wiping it off on his pants. He holds down Jaskier, pulls him against him, and then gives an experimental thrust of his hips.

He hisses in relief when he feels how hot Jaskier is through his clothes, how good his erection feels being embraced by that body. He's so hard he could probably burst with a simple touch of Jaskier's hand.

"Jaskier," he calls, begging silently for some sort of return of affection. Just a touch, just a kiss, just something to help him through. He rubs again against Jaskier, pulling him back while he thrusts against him.

"Fuck."

He can smell Jaskier's cum, the salty ness, and he can smell the arousal still on his skin...but he can also see how Jaskier's eyes go wide, how his hands start shaking, and how his lips are drawn in a thin line.

"Geralt..." Jaskier says, seriously now, as he plays his shirt. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Again.

Again it's happening.

He sighs and stops all his pestering movements. He gets those urges, to pull Jaskier back, to keep thrusting against him like an animal, but he doesn't.

That isn't what this is.

"I see...it’s fine," he huffs into Jaskier's hair, he wills away his erection, his lust, and he ignores the dull pain in his stomach.

This is fine.

"Sorry," Jaskier leans back, closes his eyes, and just relaxes there.

Nothing is wrong. Jaskier is just shy, he's just...tired, he's just not ready. He's not being selfish...and even if he was it doesn't matter.

This is all okay.


End file.
